Reasonable Doubt: Sancta Terra
by M. Tsukai
Summary: Alone she grieves for the sins she has wrought. But now she must meet someone who may give her wings...


Sancta Terra

Hello. I'm M. Tsukai, and this is my work, part of an arc called "Reasonable Doubt". There is creative license here, as I have created a character (though she actually belongs to another original story of mine), but the story itself (Teen Titans) belongs to whosoever owns the story.

In the caverns of Earth, they said goodbye to a villain. And a heroine. And a

love. And a friend. And an enemy; one girl, all at the same time. Somehow they

believed she was out of their reach, that she could not see what heartbreak her

existence wrought.

They were wrong.

I was completely cognizant of the fact, and when Garfield's eyes watered, mine did,

too. He couldn't see it, of course; this rock prison is a self-imposed one; but I think

he wanted to believe I knew. They loved me. No one, in the entirety that is my life

has loved me. They've loved my powers, my personality, the breezy unaffected Terra

who danced in and out of lives. But even Raven, even Victor, even Kori, yes, even the

Boy Wonder cared.

And I found out too late.

I don't justify my choices. But I don't feel the strength it would take to explain them. So

I'm here until redemption follows me out. Or death. I can survive here, the nutrients

sustain me, the silence lulls my mind, and I won't ever have to face it.

Them.

Him.

Hide me from the wrath to come.

I didn't really expect to lose my mind, but complete solitude has that effect on everyone.

So I was talking to myself, continuing this three month argument about whether or not Garfield

would ever find someone else to love.

She came from nowhere. And though she stood in here, with me, she wasn't me.

"Who are you?"

"Hey, shouldn't I be asking the questions? I don't come unless I'm called, you know."

That was the moment I realized any semblance of sanity was gone. That my mind had the capacity to play tricks on me I could believe, but the fact I conjured an Other was something that so boggled me, so left me completely frazzled, that it really didn't occur to me to ask her name.

"What the hell are you doing here? Doncha have a home or something?"

"This is home. Mine, anyway. There a reason you're here? 'Cause I don't remember asking for a roomate."

"'Cause you did something stupid"

Thank you, mystery freak. Thank you for pointing out the Mother of Obvious statements.

"I don't want the commentary"

"I didn't want a mud bath. They don't want to miss you. You don't always get what you want. Or maybe _you_ do."

"I suppose, since you're a figment of my imagination, you know why I'm here."

"I know why you're here. What I'd like to know is why _I'm_ here. You obviously want to stay here."

"What? You can suddenly change my life? Please, if you have any mercy, leave me alone. I'm not bargaining my life away anymore."

There was silence. It is pitch ink black, so although I know this...someone is here, I have no idea what she-and I gathered that from her voice-looks like, or why she's taking so long to leave. I close my eyes and think of him.

He is never far from my mind. But he doesn't materialize in my thoughts.

"You don't have to be a hero, you know." The sound reverberates through my mind.

"I never said..."

"You don't have to wander around, doing good, that kind of thing. It's a choice."

" Your point being?"

"I'm just saying...if you choose to be called one, you'd better have the courage that it takes to back it up."

"I screwed up. I hurt them."

"You're hurting them now. Or did you not realize your friend? He's been coming here for over a year."

"I've done...horrible things. Trust, I betrayed them." I paused. There were other thoughts that I still couldn't, wouldn't concede.

"I'm not here to deny that."

"Then for heaven's sake." I whispered. I had cried so many times, and every time those tears threatened I swore that I'd spend another day atoning.

"You cannot stay here. Not if you intend to be More."

"More what? Quit the B.S." Garfield couldn't materialize, right? I wasn't insane. That meant...I took a deep breath and let it out.

"It takes most people much longer to recognize me. You can be More, or you can be dead. You're dead right now. No one will bring you out unless you let go."

"What do I say to them?"

"The truth. And your story. And the truth some more."

" I can't look him in the eye."

"Then how will you ever be able to look at yourself? Look, I've taken you as far as I can.

There are words you have to say for yourself. Unless you intend to stay Here."

" I have to go."

" You _have _ to grow old and die. That's all that's required of you. What you choose to do

says more, though."

"Let me out."

And I saw the light. The girl standing before me couldn't have been any older than me, but as her brown eyes met mine, hers told a story I had never intended to share with anyone.

"Sophia."

"I'm Terra," I take her hand and smile.

"Tell me, Terra, how good is your Latin?"

Before I could answer her, I looked up.

And stared into the silent, empty cavern.

He made the journey everyday, long after the others restricted their visit to the weekend. Garfield clutched his handful of roses, slipped through a crack and followed the familiar twists and turns. The corner rounded, and he came to a spot that held his personal treasure.

Her statue was shattered.

As was his heart.

"She's gone," was the hollow, toneless, greeting he gave the others at the Tower. There was silence for the space of half an hour.

"We'll find whoever is responsible," muttered Robin, his staff clutched so tightly blood stained his gloves.

Home. Before Slade. Before all of the mess, and the words that ached in the pit of my stomach.

And the hate.

I stood there, knowing that although I should leave, I had to say goodbye. And that I loved them. And that life would never be the same.

"Say goodbye" Raven's intonation stopped as she sensed the familiar signature. the glass window in her room sliced through her room, imbedding itself in her mirror.

And in the middle of Starfire's fiercely fought practice, a cold feeling of near-dread filled her.

And in the corner of the garage, Cyborg left tools and vehicles to search the sky.

"Good-"

He was on me before I had the chance to finish. His arms encircled, imprisoned me to his heart. I could not say a word. Neither could he.

She watched from the window with the slightest emotional discernment. Terra was back. By herself. She wrought what should not have been possible. Raven stared into her mirror and looked for an answer.

Raven's Wisdom nodded gravely at the problem. Then Raven found herself back in her room and face-to-face with someone who was not her Wisdom.

"Surprised?"

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I come when I am called. Like now."

"How did you..."

"Do what no other power could do? Well, almost no power. The name's Sophia. How good is your-"

"The plot thickens."

"Or thins. Depends upon your view of the events, eh, Raven?"

"Shut up. Get out."

And the Other disappeared. And Raven crossed the room, stood on the ledge of her bedroom and passed into the sky.


End file.
